


Introductions

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, KAKASHI'S TSUN IS THE TSUN THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS, M/M, pls make teenaged tsundere kakashi a thing it is the best thing, preslash, preview from timetravel WIP, teenaged tsundere kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.#28: Introductions. "I apologise for our teammate," Rin said hurriedly, trying to resolve the situation Kakashi had somehow gotten into. "He has been under a lot of stress, so please don't mind..."





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this starts in the middle of nowhere, it's meant to be part of a longer scene and chapter. Setting: Naruto travels to the past, meets and helps Team Minato.

 

* * *

"You came up with a plan really quickly just now," the shinobi remarked, and Kakashi thought he saw something distant and a little sad flicker in those golden eyes. "I'm impressed, jounin-taichou-san."

Kakashi was mortified to feel his face heat up at those words, even though he could not figure out why. "A-are you making fun of me?" he demanded hotly, then immediately regretted his outburst upon seeing Obito's flabbergasted stare and Rin's alarmed, reproachful cringe. "I mean, I, um, er..."

_I can't handle this,_ Kakashi thought in growing horror. _Why did I say that, and what on_ ** _earth_** _do I say now?_

"I apologise for our teammate," Rin said hurriedly, trying to resolve the situation Kakashi had somehow gotten himself into. "He has been under a lot of stress, so please don't mind..."

Their newest ally blinked. "...Eh?" He looked at Kakashi, who squirmed uncomfortably, then made a sound that seemed very much like an unsuccessful attempt to disguise a laugh as a cough. "Believe me," he said, "I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I'm just impressed at your jounin-taichou-ish-ness, honest! And since I don't know any of your names yet - "

"This is Bakakashi," Obito promptly provided, and Kakashi wanted to strangle him. "I'm Uchiha Obito, and - " Rin cleared her throat, and Obito instantly shut up.

"I am Nohara Rin," she bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name," Kakashi said in the most dignified and non-murderous tone he could manage, "Is Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi's tsun is the tsun that will pierce the heavens. :3


End file.
